Imprints in the Wood
by Padfoot12
Summary: Hey ppl...this is the Maurders 5th year at Hogwarts. Romance, adventure, and their becoming animagi. R&R the second chapter is coming up very soon =)


~*Imprints in the Wood*~  
~*A Maurders track*~  
  
Dedicated with love to J.K Rowling and her loyal readers and also to the memory of that loveable character Sirius. Who still lives on as padfoot in  
the imaginations of many people, young and old alike.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the ones that I myself have made up and the plot. I am simply borrowing them  
for this little adventure =).  
  
If you haven't read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix I suggest you don't read this until you have because I cant promise that there wont be spoilers in this fan fiction. It would also take away much of the enjoyment  
and maybe a little bit of understanding from it.  
  
~*The Empty Photograph*~  
  
A solid shadow remained unmoving amidst a flickering light that a crackling fire threw onto the maroon rug. The flames were the only source of light, the rest of the small room was shrouded in shadow. Even with the lack of  
light you could just make out the low dark wooded bookcases, all empty except for a few worn books that were thrown carelessly onto them. The room was also filled with some well used leather couches and chairs and a table next to what looked to be a large window, but as it was covered with some  
miss matched pieces of cloth, you couldn't be sure.  
  
The unwavering shadow suddenly came to life as it crossed the room, picked up an object from a bookcase and returned to its original place near the fire. The man, in whom the shadow belonged to, was sitting on a black moth  
eaten chair, which was the closest to the fire.  
  
At first he seemed shocked to find the object in his hand and so he only gave a quick glance at it before turning his intense gaze back to the fire, which was the only source of warmth in the chilly room. He appeared to be deep in thought because his normally relaxed and caring face was tense with concentration. The tension in his face only made his premature wrinkles and creases more apparent and suddenly he looked very old. His lively blue-gray eyes were dulled with sadness and his graying chestnut hair seemed to wilt  
a little, like a flower that has given up its battle for life.  
  
Then the man seemed to remember something because he reached down and  
pulled up a brown briefcase that was falling apart. As he put in the  
combination for the built in lock, the name Remus Lupin came into the light, carved onto the surface of the case. However it appeared as though this was only recently done because pieces of many nametags littered that  
area.  
  
Remus shuffled through his case and pulled from it, a piece of very old and tattered parchment. He stared at it for a second with fondness and then he returned his focus to the empty picture frame he was holding in his hand. The picture frame was empty except for a piece of lightwood inside of it.  
He removed his wand - ash 10 inches with a dragon heartstring core and checked with the parchment again, before tapping his wand three times on  
the picture frame and muttering  
  
" I moony, howl to not only the moon but also the maurders in the hope that they will return my call.Honestly howl to the maurders this password is so  
degrading."  
  
But he couldn't help himself from giving a small smile as he said this. His  
expression however quickly returned to seriousness as his attention  
returned to the no longer blank piece of light coloured wood.  
  
On the wood, revealing them selves very slowly were four animal prints, a hoof, two paw prints (one slightly larger and with slightly larger claws)  
and a rat's tiny 3-toed foot. Then below each imprint, a signature was showing itself as if an invisible person was writing. The signatures read moony, wormtail, padfoot and prongs. After a few seconds, the paw prints,  
hoof, rat's foot and all the signatures melted back into the frame and  
something new began to appear.  
  
Lines spread from one point on the page until you could see the outlines of four animals that are not usually found together. They were all gathered under what looked to be a very old whomping willow exactly like the one at Hogwarts. However as more of the photo was filled in, it became apparent  
that this was a completely different willow.  
  
It was easy to see this because in the background there could be seen a moderately sized house. The house, which was very old and painted a mellow shade of yellow often seen in Spanish houses, was sitting on top of a hill. On the other side of the hill, in which the house was on, was another hill  
in which the willow was planted on.  
  
After all the lines in the photo were finished the invisible artist started to 'colour' in the photo and soon the photo was completely finished. During this time Remus's expression had remained frozen on his face and the only hint that he held any emotion at all, was the way the corner of his mouth kept twitching and his eyes got more and more like the colour of the ocean  
on a stormy day.  
  
Soon after the photograph was complete he began to run his fingers over the bark of the tree and the shape of the full moon, which was clearly visible behind the branches of the willow. He studied each moving creature in turn  
with great thought. First he looked at the wolf, which he viewed with intense dislike and hatred before turning his attention on the rat, which  
was perched on top of a sharp stone. His eyes blazed with anger and loathing as he regarded the rat and his hands clenched suddenly into tight fists at his sides. He took a deep shaking breath and turned to look at the  
dog and the stag, with an effort.  
  
The Big black shaggy dog was sitting contentedly and an impressive stag was standing proudly right beside him. Then both dog and stag looked right at Remus and with what was an unmistakable glint of mischievousness in their eyes that looked a lot like a human expression and then in a blink of an  
eye they transformed into humans.  
  
This did not surprise Remus but his expression was filled with grief as he looked down upon the two teenagers. The dog had transformed into a charming adolescent of about 15. He had shaggy black hair that fell across his eyes  
effortlessly and his eyes were a piercing, icy blue, sparkling with  
laughter and youth. He was a good height and seemed to be quite strong maybe from Quidditch. In other words it was easy to see that he would have  
no problems fitting in at school.  
  
Next to him, where once the stag had been was a raven haired teenager who was only slightly taller then the blue-eyed guy beside him. He was tall, lean and had silver gray eyes, with specks of bright blue in them. His hair  
was untidy and even after he nervously tried to flatten it upon seeing  
Remus, it still would not lie flat.  
  
As Remus studied each teenager he subconsciously mumbled their names as if  
greeting them,  
"Sirius. James." He whispered.  
The two friends seemed happy to see him but at the same time greatly saddened and sobered. All three of them turned their attention to the rat  
standing unnaturally still on top of a rock and as soon as he saw their hateful gazes it tried to scurry out of the photograph. However because the photo was not a normal wizarding picture the rat hit an invisible wall with  
a light thud and was thrown backwards.  
  
So after the rat picked himself back up he turned his cold watery blue eyes (very rare in a rat) on Sirius and James and backed as far away from them  
as the spell allowed. They remained still for a long time and Remus remained patiently watching them almost as if he was expecting something to happen. They didn't have to wait much longer because soon the wolf that had remained silent all this time started moaning with pain and curled itself  
up on the ground. It twitched and shook as its fur seemed to slowly withdraw, its fangs and snout become smaller, its tail disappeared and it  
returned to only having two legs. After about 5 minutes everyone was no longer staring at a wild but pained wolf but at another 15-year-old boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Hey People.hehe yes I know it was a bit mean to end it there but I couldn't help it. I wanted to get this chapter up now, I had already put it off to long. Please read and review but no flamers. I want at least 15 reviews if I'm going to bother writing the next chapter! (And I'm hoping that was threat lolz)*~ * 


End file.
